Summer plans
by fox24
Summary: after Sweet 18 what happend on the road trip
1. prologue

Elizabeth wakefield woke up yesterday had been her graduation boy what a year it had been new friendships and her on again off again realationship with Conner Mcdermott. Conner she breathed he was leaving and she wasen't going to see him. Last night she and her ex boyfriend had gone to a movie and then went to Guido's and laughed. It left like old times yet something was missing. Then she realized that it was not that mystery she felt with Conner with Todd everything was just familiar and safe. She just did not feel that she wanted just be in a realationship just because it felt safe anymore. Get a grip she thought as she was browsing her hair you and Conner agreed you were friends and nothing more, so why can't my heart not accept t it. ... Conner Mcdermott was in his room packing for his road trip to Seattle with Tia and Andy. He was so excited to get away from the world of Sweet Valley and El Carro, especially the person he discovered he mostly cared about. He thought with Alanna that he was so over Liz but when he kissed her at the prom he felt I kind of sweet passion he had never felt with Alanna. He told her they did'nt have a future because she was soo good he just did not want to hurt her again. 'Face it he thought I am not good for love, whatever happens I will just screw it up. 


	2. you should come

Sorry guys about the last chapter it is my first time hopefully this chapter makes it up to you. Maria.  
  
Despite the deep sinking feeling in her stomach Elizabeth was quite content to be at HOJ with Tia Remiraz, Andy Marsden, Jessica Wakefield and Jeremy Aames Conner Mcdermott. The reason she had this feeling because this would be the last time in a long time that she would be sitting with her friends.  
''So Jess, Liz how are you going to spend your summer vacation.'' Said Andy lightening up the mood.  
Elizabeth's mind was a complete blank after days of debating which college she should go, her mind was a complete blank on what to do about the summer.  
'' I am going to spend every moment with Jeremy.'' Said Jessica.  
''And I with you'' said Jeremy giving Jessica a kiss.  
"Guys get a room'' said Tia and Andy at once. Jessica and Jeremy both gave them a scowl. Elizabeth laughed she really was going to miss this.  
'' What about you Liz how are you going to spend your summer.'' Said Tia. '' I don't know'' she said sadly. After a long pause Tia said ''Liz I think you should come with us.'' Elizabeth thought that it would be fun to go on a road trip with Tia, and Andy and Conner. Conner she thought did see really want to go on a trip with the guy whom she had so much history with.  
''I don't know guys'' she said. '' Come on Liz it would be fun'' said Tia. ''Yeah but i might want to spend some time with my family'' said Liz.  
'' Come on its only three weeks'' said Tia. Liz shrugged not knowing what to say then she heard a deep sexy voice that said. ''Liz you should come with us.'' She looked around and saw it was Conner without a hesitation she said ''alright I'll go.''  
  
I hope you like this chapter I promise when the next chapter comes it will be more exciting. maria 


	3. Things turn out differently

Authors note , I wanted to put a little bit of Will and Melissa in an another plot that might eventually tie it together hope you like it and please review. Maria  
  
Will Simmons and Melissa Fox were lying on a beach blanket, watching Lila Fowler, Matt Wells, Aaron Dallas, Cheerie Reese, and Gina Cho playing volley ball at Crescent beach. Melissa was so happy to be with Will after everything that happened he was there with her and next year they were both going to USC together just like they both talked about and planned for years going to the same college. Plus as a double bonus they were going to spend their summer together everyday with Will it seemed like heaven. Melissa sighed blissfully as she snuggled close to Will, her smile faded when she noticed Will's face had a really pale shade.  
''Will what's wrong'' she asked shakily.  
'' Nothing Liss, I am just tired you know with graduation and finals.'' Melissa sighed a sigh of relief and said '' I know what you mean, but don't worry every night until September will be filled with parties, and there is this club in L.A that Cheerie says we can get in easily.'' Again she noticed that pale shade on Will's face and she had to know what it was about.  
''Will something is really wrong please tell me what is'' Melissa trembled as she spoke.  
''Liss I cannot be able to spend the summer with you, Mr. Matthews got me this internship for the New York for the Times, and it is important to me that I go.'' Melissa felt like she was going to cry how could he do this to her, and she especially needed Will know, despite the fact that she and her friends were friends again, there was still tension between them ever since she kissed Aaron Dallas to get back at Will and Cherie. Being together with Will helped ease that tension plus another fear soon entered her mind. '' Will if you cheat on me with another blond slut this time its over for sure.'' She said it with authority.  
Liss there is nobody else but you and I promise to call you every night in New York, I love you so much.''  
'' I love you to Will'' they kissed passionately but deep in her mind there was still doubt and she prayed would do nothing to mess it up. 


	4. The kiss and complications

Sorry I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sweet Valley characters Francine Pascal does although we all wish we did. Authors note: Thank you for the reviews they keep me motivated, it is my first fan fic so I need all the support I can get. Maria.  
  
Elizabeth stood right in front of the Wakefield house, her parents had planned her a big going away breakfast, her older brother Steven had come and made his famous blueberry pancakes, and her family chattered on and on what of California and Seattle she should see. Elizabeth however could only nod and barely swallow for her thoughts were only on Conner, it was the first time before a trip that her mind was not on how much she would miss her parents or Jessica or the friends that she was leaving behind. Her mind and heart were debating two different sides, on the one hand she was excited about seeing Conner maybe Conner telling her to come was a sign that he telling Liz that she should come on the road trip was a sign that Conner had second thoughts about what they said at Universal Studios that they were only to be friend. Especially since she heard from Tia that Conner went ballistic, when Tia and Andy wanted to bring their boyfriends on the trip. On the other hand she knew that Conner could at one moment act like he was interested in her and the next moment at like he wanted nothing to with her at all and she was not sure she wanted go through that roller coaster again. Her mind was in such a jumble that she told her family that she heard Andy's van and told them a hasty goodbye, it was kind of a relief to get of there, for Jessica was about to ask her on why she had borrowed her tank top and miny skirts. What Jessica did not know was that Elizabeth had borrowed 7 0f her sexy tanks. Good she hated this whole obsession in her mind when it came to Conner.  
Just then she saw a car pull up, she thought it was Andy's Cadillac but instead it was a black BMW, she only knew one person who had that car and he was coming right toward her.  
''Hey Liz'' he said  
''Hi Todd'' she could not believe her tone was flat and unemotional, for it was the first time she saw Todd that she did not feel the slightest attraction or chemistry.  
''Going somewhere'' he asked. '' Yeah I am going on a road trip with Tia, Andy and Conner'' she stumbled when she said his name, and there was a shade of disappointment when she said Conner's name. '' Liz when I hang out with you after graduation I realized there is only one person I want to be with and that is you'' ''Todd'' she said making her tone all gentle ''I will always love you and you are my first love I will always cherish that in my heart, but I think I am not in love with you anymore for if I was I don't think I would have kissed Devon Whitelaw Junior year. I don't want to have a relationship where I cling to you because you are safe.'' '' Liz quit trying to make this deep we belong together, and your way to fragile to be with jerks like Conner Mcdermott.'' With that he kissed her. Liz did not feel the message that Todd was trying to portray to her, she pulled away and saw Andy's car and ran. ''Oh my god'' Conner could have saw me kiss Todd, all hope of them, getting bact together was doom.  
Conner Mcdermott. I just saw Liz kiss that Jerk Todd Wilkins, there are two things I can do do nothing and avoid hurting her,or prove I am the better man. 


	5. two can play at this game

Dear fans. I want to inform you that I got some nasty spammers, please don't let that discourage you from reviewing because it is very important to me and I like hearing your impute it helps me add on and improve the story. Also for anonymous reviews I believe every body has a right to review, and I got some good anonymous reviews but if I get any more spammers I will seriously shut down the anonymous site and that is not fair. So please if you hate my story you are free to criticize but don't spam. Thanks again for those who gave real reviews. Sorry if the last chapter confused you somehow when it was printed on the site it looked kind of messed up.  
Sincerely Maria.  
  
Liz ran all the way to Andy's Cadillac hoping they did not see what went on back there. ''Hey Liz'' said Tia as she got out of the car and started helping out by putting Liz's bags in the back of the car. After what seemed to be a long minute of silence Tia said '' So what happened''  
  
'' What do you mean what happened'' Said Liz in her innocent tone even though she knew that her worst fear had been reviled.  
  
'' Oh come on Liz you don't just kiss anyone'' said Tia in a really amused tone. Elizabeth blushed and said ''It meant nothing I don't feel for him the way I feel about.'' with that her words started to stumble. '' the way you feel about Conner I know you way to well, and if it makes you feel any better he was looking at you guys the way on Dawson's Creek, when Dawson was looking at Joey and Pacey dancing on the prom episode.  
  
Elizabeth's spirit soared as she '' Was he really looking at me like that''  
  
''Oh yeah and the best to prove my point is to make him jealous, and if that does not work I will kick his ass.  
  
''You know Tia I might take you up on that.''  
  
As Elizabeth opened the car she noticed Conner looking at her and then looked she took a seat in the back not looking at him also two could play at this game she thought. ''Hey Andy'' she said.  
  
'' Hey Liz Conner and I were having this debate over which song we should use to start this trip, I was thinking of doing born to be wild but Conner thinks it is to much of a cliché.''  
  
'' Oh please'' said the sarcastic Liz only knew too well. ''You might as well play something original after all Liz is going to hear from really crappy music now that she is back together with jock boy.''  
  
'' Todd is not jock boy, he is sweet, kind, and generous, and he has a better taste in music then you do'' She did not agree with the last thing but she knew that she had struck gold.  
  
'' Oh really prove it what is in his CD collection'' said Conner smirking.  
  
'' Oh lots of things'' she said trying to remember '' Sublime, beach boys..'' she stopped when she heard Conner laugh.  
  
'' Beach boys he is even more a loser then I thought.''  
  
'' Just because it is something happy and fun does not mean it isen't fun''  
  
''Hey music ethics '' said Tia breaking down the debate '' as much as I love this conversation we really should rock our way out.  
  
''Yeah '' said Andy agreeing.  
  
''fine'' said liz and Conner in unison and then the engine started with the song. Schools out summer. 


	6. SUPRISES

Authors note; Guys I seriously do not want anymore spammers okay I erased them and got more if you hate my story Don't Spam it's a waste of my time that I could be updating more chapters. This is my final warning otherwise no more reviews that are not signed and this time I mean it.  
  
Authors note: In case you have noticed I have two plots in my story that might make it a little bit confusing one about the road trip and one about Melissa.  
  
Melissa Fox walked right into the house of Java she had been in since her break up with Will that she had been in such a bad mood. Will had left that morning for New York he promised her that he would call her at 9pm and now it was 1pm. eight more hours she thought how much longer she could take it. To make things worse after she had kissed Will goodbye at the airport she had called Gina to ask if she could come and stay at her house. But no Gina said that she Cherie, Lila, and Amy were all leaving for Paris. God a summer without Will and her friends what could be worse. Just then as she walked in she saw the last person she wanted to see Jessica Wakefield behind the counter.  
  
''What can I do for you'' said Jessica in a some what somewhat sarcastic tone.  
  
'' A sugar free mocha'' replied Melissa in a tone more snappish then usual when she ordered drinks from Jessica.  
  
'' To go of course I taking it on the beach to drink as if I ever drink at Hoj alone.'' She lied.  
  
'' That's funny Lila told me this morning that he was going to New York ''  
  
Melissa could not believe she knew that Jessica and Lila were starting to become friends again but she did not think Lila would go that far and tell Jessica everything going on with her life even if she was a gossip.  
  
'' Why was Lila here this morning she is going to Paris'' said Melissa in an exasperated it all tone.  
  
'' I know she came to invite me, but I turned her down I thought you were going with them too.''  
  
Oh god this could not be happening first Will and her friends were going without her and now they had invited her archrival instead of her.  
  
''So how come you did not? Said Jessica.  
  
'' Well I thought Paris was so over rated plus Will can save more money calling me here then oversees. '' She lied. '' So is it because you thought I was coming that you did not go.'' She was surprised this time when she asked that her tone wasn't sarcastic.  
'' Yeah partly I mean imagine you and me on a trip.'' She laughed.  
  
'' We kill each other.'' Melissa joined with her and laughed also which surprised her even more.  
  
" Since Jeremy and I aren't going to the same school next year so I wanted to spend a little bit of time with him before he goes to Arizona.''  
  
'' Wow it must be tough having your boyfriend leave for four years I thought things were bad enough with Will leaving.''  
  
Jessica handed Melissa her order and said '' You know Maria, Ken, Steven, Jeremy, and me are having a little get together tonight if you want to come.  
  
'' What makes you think I am desperate to hang out with you'' With that she left even though a part of her regretted what she said.  
  
Andy was driving toward San Luis Obispo he and Tia sitting next to him in the front seat were shaking their heads in frustration Liz and Conner were arguing like they were still in high school.  
  
''God Liz I know you he is so not your type.'' Said Conner exasperatedly.  
  
'' How do you know what my type is we only went out for a short time and we known each other just this year Todd and I have known each other since we were kid so don't be so cocky.'' This little plan to make Conner jealous was enjoyable at first but now it was starting to annoy her.  
  
" Well quality is more important and he ain't got quality I bet he can't even write a sentence.''  
  
''As a matter a fact Todd has written me loads off sweet little notes and poems.''  
  
'' Oh yeah what did they say Roses are red violets are blue and all those clichés.  
  
'' Conner you think everything to you is a cliché I am sick of that attitude of yours.  
  
'' Not everything to me is a clichés your not Liz and you deserve someone who isen't.''  
  
Liz's heart skipped a beat she could not believe it Conner thought of her as unique but she refused to give in.''  
  
''Todd is not a cliché he is the perfect man for me and you know what I like about him best is that he is not nice to me one minute and the next minute he seems to treat me like unlike some people.'' Liz felt her voice start to get hoarse and tears started to spring in her eyes she could not believe she lost her cool. She saw Conner move closer to her he reached for her hand and said.  
  
"Liz I am so sorry'' his voice was all deep and throaty. For a moment it was like time had stopped Conner pushed her hair from her face and looked at her intently there lips were just an inch away until a voice said.  
  
''Um Liz and Conner were in San Luis Opisbo you don't want to miss the ocean'' 


	7. meddlers and buble gum

I would like to say that I erased almost all the spammers I blocked anonymous writers from sending me reviews I am sorry guys I tried to be fair but I got another batch of them and its is a lot of work to poste these stories especially now that I started college and my homework has doubled. If you are anonymous reviewer and you like to review my story you can email me at mmonnette104@yahoo.com.  
I would now liked to thank a few really good who reviewed my story Saffiretwilight, The perfect girls, faerie freak, and faith, Trust, and Pixie, D thank you for all your support.  
  
Chapter 7.  
  
Liz and Conner looked at each other for a split second they were totally unaware that they had stopped in San Luis Opisbo for ten minutes, and that Tia and Andy were now staring at them in total susprise. They both got out apruptly each going their own separate way. Andy and Tia stood there motionless for a split second and then Tia asked ""Andy why did you stop them they were just about to kiss you fool''  
  
Andy: how should I know they seemed to be tearing each others heads off the last time I saw them how hard it is to tell each other they love each other. I should have told Conner that instead of telling to prove that he is better then Todd.  
  
Tia :Why do you meddle when you suck at it I can't blame you though I told Liz to say she and Todd are back together when they are not to make Conner jealous.  
  
Andy: And I am the one that's bad at meddling lets not meddle in this anymore I came to this to have fun not be part of drama''  
  
Tia: We have to meddle som more in order to achieve that you go an talk to Conner and I will go talk to Liz.  
  
Andy : Moans why do I have to do this again''  
  
Tia: because we both got are selfs into this little situation that we have to meddle out off''  
  
Andy sighed reluctanly he and Tia sat quitly together and started to talk over a plan.  
  
10 minutes later Andy caught up with Conner at bubble gum alley[ It is this place I saw in San luis Opisbo that an alley that people take their gum and make a design on the wall].  
  
Andy Hey Mcd wow this place sure has funk I wonder if I can write one of my jokes with gum what woul you put on that wall. Its even better then what I always dreamed it would be.  
  
Conner: I don't know Love sucks something like that, or maybe Hendrix rules.  
  
Andy: I think you and Liz should start being friends with each other again what I told you this morning was wrong  
  
Conner: I know Andy but the hard thing about it is that I don't just want to be friends with her and she is now with that dumb jock.  
  
Andy: Yeah well I realized that if you want to prove to Licz that you are the better man you are not going to have to tell her but show her do something nice nice for'her.  
  
Conner : Well I never been good at romantic gestures he shrugged  
  
Andy: You can start by trying come on lets go get coffee and you can think it over on the way.  
  
Conner looked at the wall of colorful bublegum for a second and said '' I'll be there in a while'' he went to the store that was near the alley took some gum and chewed it and wrote down a message.  
  
30 minutes later Tia and Liz had just got back from shopping San Luis Opisbo they came right in front of bubble gum alley.  
  
Tia: Andy and Conner would always want to visit this but I could never understand its just gum from peoples mouths ew.  
  
Liz : It is kind of artistic she said looking at the gum that was shaped like a tiger, she laughed.  
  
Tia: Conner is really like the new dress I talked you into to buying.  
  
Liz: I don't know I feel so confused I want to be with Conner but I don't know if he really wants that and I don't feel like a another heart break.  
  
Tia: Come on he almost kissed you and he really is jealous about you and Todd''  
  
Liz: I know, but Conner needs to show me more then that to prove to me that we can have a better relationship.  
  
Tia: Well you can stop trying to make him jealous right now try being friendly again maybe he might surprise you.  
Liz ; Maybe  
  
She looked on the wall full of bubble gum and sau that surprised her underneath the peace sign wrote  
  
MCD+ EW= LOVE 


	8. By the pool

The setting is in a motel room  
. Liz was trying to write a letter to Jessica but she was so preoccupied, her mind kept focusing on Conner. Did Conner really write that sentence on the wall? It did not seem likely because expressing his feelings like that in public was not something that Conner would do. She spent the whole day hanging out with Tia, and when they all had dinner later on she just happily chatted with everyone. She did not want her to friends to be dragged more into her drama  
She needed to do something to get her mind off him but she could not it is hard to read or write when one is in love . She could not call anyone because Tia was on the phone talking and laughing with Trent. T.V shows were out of question it was filled with hot looking bad boys that reminded her of Conner. She decided to go open the window maybe looking at the scenery would help to get her mind off Conner. When she opened the window she felt a cool breeze of ocean air fill the room but that did not catch Liz's attention because sitting at the pool area where the window was looking at was Conner lying on a lounge chair.  
With a rush Liz felt that now was just the right time to go talk to him she just needed to get dressed.  
  
.....  
  
Conner was trying to relaxing by the pool he could not believe he had written that statement on the wall. However he knew now that he wanted Liz back and he knew that he was going to do whatever it takes to win her back. Suddenly he felt something soft graze his cheek. He looked up and standing over him was there was she looked gorgeous in a black tank top with a silver ring in the middle and a brown leather skirt.  
  
Liz: Hey what are you doing out here? She said as she sat on the lounge chair next to him.  
  
Conner: Andy was talking on the phone with Dave so I felt a little out of place you?  
  
Liz: Same reason Tia was on the phone with Trent I wanted to give her some privacy I am really glad she found someone she loves. She looked him a little intently when she said that.  
  
Conner: Yeah me too hey are you in love with Wilkins/  
  
Liz: Conner I don't want to fight about this anymore were friends we should support each other.  
  
Conner: Yeah your right I am really happy for you [he said in a sarcastic tone} I am just really cynical about love these days.  
  
Liz: Oh really since you are cynical about love then why did a see a sentence with our initials on it we equal love.  
  
Conner: Hey it was not me a lot of people have our initials it could have easily been Dylan McDermott. [He laughed]  
  
Liz: [She laughed with him] Okay lets not talk about that Conner what attracted you to me when we were going out. Saying the words really baffled her.  
  
Conner: Why are you asking this Liz  
  
Liz: I just want to know if you really cared and why you went with me more then you did for your usual groupies.  
  
Conner: Because you made me happy  
  
Liz: If you were really happy then why did you start drinking  
  
Conner: Liz he said as he moved closer to her and put his arm around her waist, '' it was not because of you that I started drinking it was because I though that I lost you that I started drinking which happened after I kissed Tia. I felt that I was not a good enough person to be worthy of your love.  
  
Liz : Sighed feeling quite content to be in Conner's arms and what he just said. '' So if I had told you about me and Evan would you have picked me instead of Alana''  
  
Conner: Without a doubt Liz because I was thinking a lot more about you when I was making my decision about who to pick, and I was wrong you are a lot more honest then she ever was we broke up because lied to me.  
  
Liz: Really Jeff and I broke up because he lied to me wow were more in n sync then I thought. I am sorry I should have told you about Evan, and your right sometimes I do try to act like I am perfect and I am not. You are first person who has ever pointed out. She started to shiver.  
Conner: Liz are you cold?  
  
Liz: How could I be your holding me  
  
Conner: Liz you deserve to be happy even if it is with Wilkins and I don't think this is very appropriate being with a guy like me  
  
But Liz did not speak at all her eyes were closed and she looked that she was in la la land having Conner arm on her Conner pulled her close and smelled her sweet jasmine perfume he did not want to lose her, He sighed and closed his eyes maybe there really was hope for them after all. 


	9. Back in sweetvalley

Hello again I am so sorry for the delay its just college and having severe writers block. I will try to update more frequently.  
There is no Liz and Conner in this chapter so make it up I just wrote a list of why I love senior year so much I decided to write because I see some people complain about it in other stories and sites. These are my top five reasons  
  
1.] Liz and Conner  
2.] The issues dealt in senior year are more realistic then in the original  
3.] Andy and Lila's diaries they are hilarious  
4.] New characters  
5.] Jessica being a lot less selfish and Liz being less of a goody goody  
  
Anyway back to the story  
  
Meanwhile back in Sweet Valley nine o cloaks.  
  
Melissa could not believe that she was standing right in front of her arch rival's house. However, she had to Will did not call her as he had promised; and, she had tried to call him at his hotel but he appeared to be out. Melissa tried to diminish the possibilities of where he could be at. Her parents were out as usual and her friends were out of the country. So she had no choice but to shallow her pride; and, hang out with the person she least liked because she did not like being at home alone.  
  
She knocked at the door hesitantly  
  
Jessica opened obviously surprised ''what are you doing here she?  
  
Melissa: Look I did not come to see you I came to see Ken and Maria and to thank Steven for warning you about Kel.  
  
Jessica: Oh well Ken and Maria are here but Steven is upstairs mopping because he and his girlfriend Billie broke up.  
  
Melissa: Steven has a girlfriend? It seemed strange to her because he seemed to kind of be interested in her at that party then again why she should care.  
  
Jessica: Yeah he has been going out with her for a long time any ways come in.  
  
They both walked they were greeted by Ken and Maria  
  
Melissa: Hi  
  
Ken and Maria: Hi Melissa had never felt really uncomfortable there she was with her ex boyfriend and his girlfriend. Even though they all got past that she still felt really awkward; awkwardness was something that Melissa Fox never felt.  
  
Ken broke the silence by saying '' Liss we were looking at prom pictures want to look at them with us''  
  
Melissa: Okay She laughed as she peered over one.  
  
Maria: Oh my god Ken I can believe you actually got one of Josh Rodinsky puking  
  
Jessica: Oh my god let me see I really feel sorry for his date I'd be too if my dress was ruined.  
  
Melissa: Are you kidding this is nothing on our final came against big Mesa he got so drunk he had to be benched. That during half time when the cheerleaders were doing our routine he walked right in the middle did a funny dance and vomited right on Cherie and Renee.  
  
Everybody laughed upriously at that, Melissa could not remember the last time she and her friends had laughed liked that.  
  
Jessica peered at another picture: Oh my god there is Cherie's dress I can't believe its so damn good.  
  
Melissa: That's because I picked it out and I have better taste then you  
  
Jessica; Yeah right I have seen the way you dress Will  
  
Melissa: Hey watch it she said as she threw a piece of popcorn  
  
Jessica: Your dead Fox she threw a pillow at her  
  
Maria: Guys quit the catfight for a moment okay  
  
Jessica : fine  
  
Melissa: fine  
  
Maria: Oh look here is a picture of Tia throwing her Tiara at you [ she laughed.]  
  
Melissa: That's not funny I have never been so humiliated in my whole life''  
  
Maria: Gee lighten up a little  
Melissa: Okay next picture, she saw one of Jessica and Jeremy dancing they looked so cute together. She could not believe that she always thought that Jessica would always using Jeremy as one of her flavor of the months  
  
Maria: You guys look so cute together  
  
Jessica: I know he is the sweetest, kindest guy I have ever dated  
  
Maria: So is Ken she said giving him a kiss  
  
Melissa: So is Will  
  
Maria and Jessica shot her looks  
  
Melissa: He is you just don't know him that well  
  
Jessica: If you say so  
  
Melissa: I am going to the kitchen her voice was shaky and she could'nt not in front of Jessica  
  
Melissa walked into the kitchen she started to cry. The whole she was thinking did Will learn his lesson was he going to cheat on her again.  
  
Suddenly a voice said are ''you okay'' She turned and saw Steven Wakefield looking really cute in his pajamas.  
  
Melissa: Yeah I am just having some problems with my boyfriend  
  
Stephen smiled sympathetically ''Do you want to talk about them''  
  
Melissa: Okay 


	10. authors note

Guys I know its three or fours years but I've stopped writing this story cause I've lost the passion for SVSY. I still ship the same couples but I just don't have the same ardor for them I used to. If anyone wants to continue this story pm I lost all of my orignal files but you can copy and redit if you like since there are alot of spelling and grammatical mistakes that I am embarrassed to have written it. I won't abandon another story again I just felt I needed closure.

Maria


End file.
